


He Knows

by allthehearteyes



Series: Sex and Love [4]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Compliant?, Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Sex, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Adrian knows Deran.





	He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, this whole thing got a bit out of hand. I'm not sure what the hell happened. 
> 
> I will say, both caitlesshea and Heather_Night had to wrangle me back in (read: They encouraged more!writing while providing clean edits, clear feedback, and boatloads of support. They are both very good at multitasking!). A big thank you lovelies - your talents and time are deeply appreciated. ❤️❤️
> 
> ~~find me on Tumblr (same name)~~

Adrian is asleep on his stomach next to Deran. Deran watches as Adrian’s body rises and falls with easy breaths. It reminds him of the ocean’s tide, the ebb and the flow. He can’t resist, Deran leans over and ghosts his lips across Adrian’s shoulder blade and bicep. The tip of his nose skating over warm skin as he drags his lips over freckled muscles.

“Can’t get enough of me, huh? Yeah, I _am_ pretty great,” Adrian snarks, though he hasn’t moved an inch.

“Shut up,” Deran grumbles, as he rolls fully onto Adrian’s back.

He nuzzles the shell of Adrian’s ear, along his neck, and down his spine. _I still can’t believe he just lets me do this._ He palms the exquisite curves of Adrian’s bare ass, squeezing gently, and then with more intent. Adrian’s hips begin to shift in a rocking motion. Deran smirks as he gives each cheek a small nip. _Gotcha goin, huh? Me too._ Adrian grunts a little, but never protests. Deran is sure they're both hard and ready, but he’s still exploring his favorite landscape.

Deran flips Adrian over onto his back. Avoiding eye contact, he moves up to graze Adrian’s neck. His smell...nothing like it. Deran moves to tongue Adrian’s nipples, gently scraping his teeth along the tips until they’re hard points. Watching Adrian’s skin react causes Deran’s heart rate to speed up. _I like that he likes it too._

Adrian moans, threads his fingers into Deran’s hair, and clenches his fists. Deran loves it, and Adrian knows it, but Deran stops moving completely. Both of them panting, Deran patiently (not so patiently) waits until Adrian loosens his grip. Deran continues his ministrations.

Deran kisses down the plane of Adrian’s stomach. He licks over one hip flexor, and drags the edge of his teeth across the same tight muscle in a scraping motion. He leaves small red marks on Adrian’s skin, staking his claim. He repeats the movement on the other hip. Adrian tightens his fists in Deran’s hair again, and again Deran pauses. Adrian relents, and Deran continues as before.

Deran nibbles and kisses the inside of Adrian’s thighs, expertly avoiding the hard cock begging for his attention. Adrian gives a frustrated groan, but Deran just smiles and keeps going.

Deran feels Adrian’s fingers start to curl again. “Hands by your sides.”

Adrian starts to protest until Deran drags his tongue along the crease between Adrian’s leg and groin.

Deran pulls back a little. “Do it. _Now_.”

Adrian grumbles, “I hate you,” as he moves his hands, balling them into fists by his sides.

Deran smirks and rewards Adrian with a long, wet lick to his other side. Adrian’s hips shift restlessly, but he maintains compliance.

Deran continues to worship Adrian’s body, inch by slow inch. He tastes the salt on his skin while kissing all over, trailing down and back up again. Never staying in one spot too long, knowing they’ll both get caught up and thrown off course if he lingers. Maintaining this teasing pace is tough, but Deran knows it’s worth it, they both do.

Face-to-face now, he brushes his lips along the line of Adrian’s chin, across his cheekbones, over his brow, and down the slope of his nose. Deran pausing here and there to pay special attention to his favorite freckles. _They’re all so beautiful_.

Adrian’s body is practically vibrating when he complains, “D, you’re fucking killing me.”

Deran remains silent. He moves his mouth so it hovers right above Adrian’s soft lips. The warmth of their breaths the only thing between them.

Deran finally looks up into the deep blue pools of Adrian’s eyes.

Adrian whisper-pants, “D-Deran... _please_.”

Deran gives a half-grin and a slight nod. Adrian immediately thrusts his hands into Deran’s hair, crushing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Both of them groaning, as Adrian tightens his grip and rubs his thumbs along Deran’s temples.

They have both been holding back, but now the floodgates open. Grinding, rubbing, hands roaming. Deran can’t stand it anymore. He needs Adrian. _Now_.

He moves quickly, descending and expertly swallowing Adrian‘s cock. Sucking him, licking him, taking him fast and deep. Gagging only a little, never slowing his pace.

Adrian’s hands are pulling hard as he thrusts his hips toward Deran’s mouth. Loving the sounds Adrian makes as he loses complete control and comes. Taking all of it, Deran savors the taste and the sense of pride he feels in giving Adrian pleasure. _So good_.

Deran kisses his way back up to Adrian’s mouth.

Grip looser than before, but hands still firmly in place, Adrian pulls Deran’s head back and growls, “Let me on top.”

Deran flips them. Adrian pulls back a little, and spits into Deran’s mouth. Deran’s breath catches. Adrian leans in kissing him even harder. _Oh fuck!_ Deran is on fire. Adrian knows his little kink when it comes to spit, and knows how to do it just right. Knows it challenges Deran’s need for control, while making him feel both strong and vulnerable. Dirty and adored. Adrian pushes Deran’s limits in a way that’s perfect for him, _for them_.

Deran struggles to allow Adrian to lead, the intensity of his arousal and Adrian’s confidence nearly tipping him over the edge. He’s fighting not to flip them again, and slide into Adrian’s warm, tight body, pounding hard, fucking them both into exhaustion.

Teeth clicking together, Adrian bites at Deran’s bottom lip before moving his head lower. Adrian shimmies down, kissing and licking along the ridges of Deran’s muscled torso. Adrian stops, spits once on Deran’s abs, and their eyes lock. Blue holding blue, Adrian licks away the mess he’s made. _Oh my god! Feels so fucking good! He’s killing me! I’m not gonna last._

Adrian mumbles, “Don’t hold back,” right before he fists Deran’s cock and sucks him down. _Fucking Adrian!_ Warm tongue laving, as his wet mouth fully engulfs Deran’s hardness. Adrian perfectly pumping his shaft with one hand, while fondling Deran’s balls with the other. Knowing exactly how to caress, and tug the way he likes. The calluses on Adrian’s fingers adding new textures, rough and smooth, while gliding across delicate skin. Deran’s entire body is vibrating with arousal, with need.

Deran’s hands rest on Adrian’s head, as he spreads his legs wider. Somehow submitting to the sensations, to Adrian, fully. He lets loose a string of curses, as Adrian twists his wrist and swirls his tongue. Wet suction, slick skin, strong strokes. _I can’t… It’s too good… He’s too good…_

Deran yells out, “ _Adrian_!” as he tenses and his orgasm rips through him. Back arching, eyes watering, Deran is awash in pleasure so strong it’s almost painful. Adrian is relentless in drawing out his reactions, continuing to stroke and suck Deran through to the end. Shuddering, aftershocks like tremors under his skin, Deran whispers words of gratitude to Adrian.

Deran is partially relieved and partially disappointed when Adrian removes his mouth. Adrian shifts, pressing the full weight of his body half on/half off Deran. He’s grateful Adrian’s careful of his sensitive flesh.

Adrian gently kisses Deran while murmuring how good he feels, and how much he enjoys their sex. Praising Deran’s body and skills. Deran feels appreciated, cared for. He is filled with satisfaction, and...joy?

Deran wraps his arms around Adrian, and Adrian nuzzles into his neck.

Deran hears Adrian breathe out, “I love you, D.”

Deran’s eyes go wide and his heart thunders in his chest. They’ve never said those words before! Adrian’s confession is unexpected. Deran isn’t sure what to say or do. He’s shocked, really. In a daze. He remains quiet for a long time, trying to get his breathing under control.

Deran’s overwhelmed by all his thoughts and feelings. It’s as if his body is shivering with a deep cold _and_ a deep comfort. It’s confusing and scary... _and_ amazing and staggering.

He has no idea how long they’ve been lying there, but he’s fairly sure Adrian has fallen asleep.

Deran blinks a couple of times, closes his wet eyes and whispers, “I love you, Adrian.”

Deran feels Adrian press a small kiss to the side of his neck.

Deran gasps, and his heart starts to pound even harder than before. He’s said the words out loud, and Adrian knows.

 _He knows_.

They lie in silence, as Deran tries to take in everything that’s happened. Three little words. Three little words that mean so much, never said before, that change everything.

 _He knows. He_ knows _me._

Slowly, Deran begins to relax. Adrian’s strong body and steady, rhythmic breathing soothing him to the core. Arms holding Adrian, he drifts off to sleep feeling a sense of contentment, connection and maybe...hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure about the timeframe for this fic. Possibly the morning of s3 finale? A little sex and love before surfing? What could be better?  
> Headcanon: Adrian wants to be able to contribute to their future in a big way. After the ILYs, he's very determined. They're actually going to buy that house on the beach, therefore Adrian is intent on following through with smuggling (even though he and Deran are better than ever and he was unsure about hauling the dope the day before?). I don't know? Lol. 
> 
> Slot this fic in wherever it makes sense to you.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
